


Intoxication

by Anonymous



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Because Like... They're Both Married, Brief mention of homophobia, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, Only Happens Once Though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Really It's Just Porn And Angst, Shower Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They both should have known better. They were both married women with children. They were sisters in law. They were both tied to the same fucked up family. They both truly, deeply hated each other.It should have been a one time thing, a casual encounter brought about by the hormones of youth, in no way appropriate behavior for middle aged women.And yet, every time they met, they just couldn't bring themselves to stop.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Eva/Ushiromiya Natsuhi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished Umineko, and as much as I loved almost everything about it one of my main takeaways is hot milfs with a fascinating dynamic and a lot of (potentially sexual) tension, so you get whatever this mess is. 
> 
> This is supposed to take place a few years before the 1986 conference because let's be real they wouldn't have had time for that, and because I might make this a multichapter if I'd feel like adding more, so I wanted to give myself some more time to work with. 
> 
> Also I can't write porn so I am sorry in advance to disappoint.
> 
> We need more Evanatsu content damnit. Speaking of, I would like to personally thank [RedSky18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18) for holding out the fort alone for so long. If you're reading this by any chance, thank you.
> 
> Anyways, Assuming anyone even reads it, thank you and I hope it's not too much of a disappointment!

Natsuhi sighed in what she knew to be the first time in many for the next 24 hours. The yearly Ushiromiya family conference has barely just begun and she was already exhausted. She hadn’t even met the guests yet, had only been informed of their arrival by a servant, yet she could already feel her head pounding.

Just the thought of dealing with her husband’s siblings was enough to cause her a headache, the severity of which depending on the particular sibling. Rosa was always the easiest for her to get along with; she had known the woman since she was a child and deeply empathized with the poor girl. Rudolf could be a lot to handle sometimes, but as much as she understood Battler-kun’s anger, she had to admit he became a lot less of a hassle after his remarriage to Kyrie-san.

Right. Despite their greed for father’s inheritance and their blatant impatience for his death Rudolf and Rosa were usually not so bad, and Kyrie-san has turned out to be a pleasant conversation partner. Right, the three of them were often not the source of her misfortune, that was…“My, Natsuhi-neesan, we’ve only just walked into the room and you already look like you want us to leave. Is that the way the one in charge of the house should treat her guests?”

“Give it a rest, Eva.”

_Her._

“My apologies, Eva-san. My headache has been bothering me ever since I woke up.” She had to force the words out through the anger and humiliation that closed up her throat and tried her hardest not to greet her teeth. Sometimes she wondered if the other woman was simply physically incapable of greeting her nicely. It would make things much easier if that was the case. Nevertheless, she decided to ignore the obvious malicious comment. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with Eva’s provocations and knew that even if she did replay, the older woman would just use Natsuhi’s much inferior rank to humiliate her further and Natsuhi absolutely refused to give her that satisfaction.

‘At least not so soon,’ said a small voice in the back of her mind. She silenced it immediately. This year will be different. She would not allow something so shameful to ever happen again. 

Choosing to ignore Eva for as long as she could she instead turned to Rosa and Kyrie for polite, idle conversation. Quietly wishing for a servant to come and announce lunch was ready.

  


* * *

The almost comfortable atmosphere that took place in the parlor was nowhere to be found in the dining hall. Everyone sat and ate in silence, each of them minding their own business in hopes they would not attract the attention of the man sitting at the head of the table. The only exception was Maria, who seemed to be eager to talk to Ange sitting across from her. From her sit next to her Natsuhi could feel the younger girl’s anxiety as she told Maria they’d talk later while trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

Natsuhi looked down to her plate and repressed the urge to sigh again. As frustrating as it was to have her low rank emphasized so much by the sitting order, she had to admit she was grateful to be far away from the tense, suffocating atmosphere between the four siblings and father. Her head lowered even more at the shameful thought; as a wife, it was her duty to be by her husband’s side and support him. She should not be feeling relief for being so far away from him, no matter what personal benefits that distance offered. 

With that thought in mind, her eyes drifted on their own accord in Eva’s direction. She sat perfectly still and like the rest of them, eating her food almost mechanically as if trying not to draw attention to herself. She seemed completely different from the cocky, condescending woman Natsuhi had met earlier in the parlor. 

Seeing her like that, so quiet and humble, was always fascinating to Natsuhi. It was such a drastic change and Natsuhi couldn’t help but be a bit awestruck at the effect Kinzo had on his children. To think that the woman sitting across from her husband was the same abusive woman she knew so well was almost absurd. It made her almost want to sympathize with Eva, made her seem so much more human and Natsuhi couldn’t help but be reminded of-

No. She _would not_ think about that. They had put an end to that in last year’s conference. It will never happen again. It should not have happened to begin with. The only sides of Eva she knew were that of the verbally abusive Eva who humiliated and degraded her at every chance she got and the Eva who seemed to shrink and want to disappear in the presence of her father like the rest of her siblings. Nothing more. No other sides of Eva existed, no other sides of her needed to exist. Absolutely non. 

* * *

Natsuhi sighed in what felt like the millionth that day. That dreadful conference was behind them for the day and all the guests were guided to their rooms for the night, much to Natsuhi’s relief. Now that it was over, there was nothing she wanted more than to wash all the day’s pain away and go hide in her room and sleep until morning. After that they’d have breakfast and then the boat will come and take away their guests for yet another year and life on Rokkenjima will go back to normal. No more greedy siblings, no more pointless arguing, not as bad headaches and most importantly, no more E-

Lost in thought, she bumped into something. It was too soft to be the wall, but her mind was too occupied by the fear of someone witnessing the embarrassing display and she was too busy looking around to make sure no one was watching. Once she made sure she was alone, she looked in front of her to see what the thing she bumped into was. 

Her breath caught in her throat. Her olive-green eyes widened as they met the familiar violet gaze of the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Or at any moment really.

“E-eva-san I-“ 

Before she had time to finish her sentence, before she had time to even think, she felt the mansion’s cold wall against her back and Eva’s hot lips against her own.  
The moment their lips made contact Natsuhi could feel her brain short circuiting. Any rational thought left her as she melted into the kiss. Dropping the towel she was holding, she Wasted no time wrapping her arms around Eva’s neck, pulling her closer. Eva’s teeth nipped Natsuhi’s bottom lip, her tongue joining them to violently force it’s way into Natsuhi’s mouth.

On her end, Natsuhi showed no resistance and her tongue met Eva’s inside her mouth with the same hunger, her body pressing closer to the older woman’s on it’s own. 

Eva’s hands, that have been pinning Natsuhi against the wall by her shoulders, moved down, gently stroking her sides as they descended before finally settling on her hips. Natsuhi was too focused on keeping up with Eva’s demanding mouth and didn’t notice one of the hands on her hips sliding lower on behind her until she felt the sudden sensation of the hand grabbing her backside.

The sudden realization of where they were and what they were doing hit Natsuhi like 10 tons of gold. Grabbing onto Eva’s shoulders she pushed her away, trying to catch her breath and focus her hazy mind. Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it damn it. Wasn’t last year supposed to be the last? Didn’t they swear to never let something like that happen ever again? Didn’t they… Didn’t they hate each other?

“Eva-san… We, we can’t. Not here…. Not anywhere…..” Was that disappointment in her voice? Absolutely not. It couldn’t be. They would not do it again, ever. No matter what. It should have never even happened in the first place. But that one night back then…. Damn that night.

Eva looked at her in silence for a moment as if contemplating something. When she opened her mouth again, it was to utter two words that Natsuhi was overly familiar hearing from her; _“Shut up.”_

Bending down, she picked up the towel Ntasuhi had dropped before grabbing hold of Natsuhi’s wrist and dragging her towards the bathroom. Once there, she did not hesitate to slam the door shut and lock it. “There, now no one would interrupt us.”

Without giving Natsuhi a change to replay she pinned her against the locked door and kissed her again, hard and deep and Natsuhi found herself stuck between wanting to pull her closer and push her away. She heard the water starting to flow, felt Eva’s hands on her again, undoing her corset. They couldn’t, they shouldn’t! 

Pushing away again, she held onto Eva’s shoulders in an attempt to hold her back, to keep a distance between them. Her lips were swollen, her breath short, her head pounded and her body ached, but she had to. She had to keep the distance, she couldn’t let it happen again. She wouldn’t, she wouldn’t…

“Eva-san, please… We can’t…. My husband…. And Hideyo-“

She felt the stinging pain against her cheek the same time the sharp sound cracked the air. 

_“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”_

Eva spoke through gritted teeth, anger clear in her voice. When she looked up at her, Natsuhi could see the same conflict she herself felt reflected in Eva’s eyes. Natsuhi knew; it wasn’t that Eva didn’t care. It wasn’t that Eva didn’t feel the same crushing guilt every time they did it. It wasn’t that Eva didn’t truly love her husband and son. She just couldn’t bring herself to stop, couldn’t stop herself from consuming whatever it was they were both so drunk on.

Grabbing her by the chin, Eva titled her head up and forced the younger woman to look at her before lowering her head to whisper in Natsuhi’s ear; “You’re only allowed to say please when you beg me for more. Do that again and it won’t be your face I’ll be slapping.”

When Eva kissed her again, Natsuhi didn’t have the willpower to resist anymore. Wrapping her arms back around Eva’s neck, she pulled them closer together and deepened the kiss even more, trying to match up to Eva’s ferocity. 

Eva’s own hands let go of Natsuhi’s face and went back to fumbling with her clothes, finally managing to open the corset and letting it fall to the floor. With the corset out of the way, she wasted no time unzipping Natsuhi’s heavy skirts and almost tearing off her shirt, leaving the younger woman in her underwear. 

Eva drew back, smirking as she felt Natsuhi’s arms around her neck give the slightest tug of resistance. “Well? Take those off.”

Natsuhi’s already flushed face got even redder as she stammered; “Wh- What?”

“Are you deaf, or are you just that stupid? I said take those off.” Eva made a general gesture with her head towards Natsuhi’s half naked body, venom dripping from her voice. She couldn’t help it. She never could around Natsuhi. When she was around her, the malice just came naturally, and were they in the presence of the others, Natsuhi would have probably taken it personally. but here they were alone. Here it was just the two of them together, doing something they should never have done in the first place. Here the malice wasn’t used to undermine Natsuhi, but to remind both of them who they were, and what their relationship was like.

Natsuhi nodded slowly and made to unclasp her bra before changing her mind and undoing the garter belt holding her stockings up first instead. Eva couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle. Natsuhi probably realized how it would look if she bent down to take off the stockings and underwear without her bra on. A shame really, Eva would have liked to see that. 

Instead she stared hungrily as Natsuhi peeled off her stockings with shaking fingers, revealings long, smooth legs. And even with her breasts constrained by her bra, Eva couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight. Her brother was such a fool.

As soon as her panties and bra joined the pile of clothes on the floor Natsuhi reached out again, hoping to hide her body against Eva’s and take off the other woman’s clothes as well. But this time it was Eva holding her by the shoulders and keeping a distance as she pinned Natsuhi against the shower wall, drinking the sight of all the pale naked flesh exposed to her. Her good-for-nothing older brother really was such a fool.

Natsuhi squirmed and tried to awkwardly hide her body from Eva’s intense gaze with her arms, but Eva wouldn’t allow that. Letting of of Natsuhi’s shoulders she grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, rendering any attempts of hiding useless. 

She enjoyed Natsuhi’s embarrassed squirming for a few more moments before she came close again. Grabbing a fistful of Natsuhi’s ponytail, she yanked down harshly, earning a half surprised, half pained yelp from the younger woman which she quickly silenced with another kiss. 

With her hair in Eva’s grasp Natsuhi had no choice but to tilt her head up in an attempt to ease the dull pain a bit. The angle of her head made it easier for the slightly taller woman to kiss her and shove her tongue down her throat. She let go of Natsuhi’s wrists in favor of wrapping her arm around the shorter woman’s waist and pull them closer. Natsuhi on her end wasted no time grabbing onto Eva’s dress, indicating she wanted her to take it off.

Eva reluctantly pulled away, but made sure to let a string of saliva drag between their now separate lips and smirked smugly as Natsuhi’s face got just a little bit redder at the sight.

She quickly got rid of her own clothes and Natsuhi eagerly wrapped her arms around Eva’s neck to pull her into a kiss again, trying to be the demanding one this time around. 

Eva laughed at the attempt to imitate what she herself did just a short while ago. Poor Natsuhi could never quite keep up with her. Nevertheless she figured she could allow the other woman to experiment for a bit before she took back the reins and used the opportunity to untie Natsuhi’s hair, Letting the flowing locks cascade down her back like a waterfall. Natsuhi in turned opened Eva’s bun, and was still trying to keep the intensity of the kiss up. 

With the two of them now completely naked, Eva figured it was time to stop playing games. Pulling away, she looked over Natsuhi again; Her face flushed, lips swollen and water from the shower head dripping down her body, Eva was forced to remember once again just how beautiful the wife of the brother she despised was. Damn him. Always getting everything despite being incompetent and an idiot without actually trying, but simply because he was the eldest. What a waste.

 _Her brother._

Natsuhi’s husband.

Her sister-in-law she was about to have sex with.

Her sister-in-law with whom she has had sex countless times already.

The sister-in-law she hated.

Damn it all to hell.

Fueled by her sudden anger, Eva reached out and grabbed Natsuhi by her throat. Natsuhi let out a choked sound, her own hands rising to hold onto Eva’s, trying to ease the pressure a bit. Eva in turn just tightened her grip and pressed Natsuhi even further into the wall. 

Eva brought their lips together again at the same time she roughly pushed two fingers inside Natsuhi, the other woman letting a sharp gasp of surprise into her mouth. Without giving her time to adjust Eva started pumping her fingers in and out, her thumb pressing against Natsuhi’s clit at the same time.

The kiss was sloppy; open mouthed, their tongues pushing against each other as Natsuhi tried keeping up with Eva’s demanding mouth despite the fingers inside her and the hand on her throat that made it so much harder to breathe anyway. But this was a battle, and Natsuhi would be damned if she let Eva win this easily. Even in her current position, she wouldn’t let Eva just do as she pleased with her, she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t…

Eva pulled away and Natsuhi let out a breathy whine now that her mouth wasn’t blocked. Her moans, choked and short egged Eva on and she increased the speed of her fingers, her thumbs pressing even further. 

“Ah- Mhm!”

Adding a third fingers, Natsuhi started fighting against her grip as if trying to break free. Her hands clawed at Eva’s hand holding her by her throat, but Eva only tightened her grip even more and Natsuhi choked as Eva increased the speed of her fingers simultaneously.

_“Ev- Eva-sa- ha! Eva-san-!”_

God, Eva felt like slapping her again. Or choke her until she’d pass out. The strangled cries of her name increased in pitch along with the increased speed of the fingers inside her and Eva absolutely loathed how hearing her name like that made her feel. She wanted to fuck her harder, make her scream her name louder so the whole mansion would hear it but at the same time she just wished the other woman would shut up so she could forget who she was with. If the damn woman would just stay quick she could just close her eyes and pretend none of this was happening.

Suddenly, Natsuhi started violently writhing against her, her mouth open wide as she let out sharp, shallow gasps, her grip on Eva’s hand so strong Eva was sure it would leave a bruise. She was close.

Without slowing her pace, Eva added a fourth finger in and used her thumb that was still pressed against Natsuhi’s clit to flick over it instead and Natsuhi let out a high pitched scream, Eva’s name turning into incoherent mumbling. 

_“E-ah, Egh-va-sah!”_

Eva pressed their bodies as close as she could, her mouth finding Natsuhi’s collarbone and biting down hard enough to leave a mark, her fingers curling inside one last time.

Despite the iron grip pinning her to the wall by her throat, Natsuhi’s knees buckled. Eva’s hands left her and she fell forward, not fearing for a moment that the other woman would allow her to drop. Her forehead collided against a shoulder and arms closed around her, holding her close as she breathed heavily, trying to return some air to her lungs. 

Natsuhi didn’t know how long they’ve just stood there, just holding each other and catching their breaths, their hearts beating in their ears, before Eva gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, kissing her. The kiss was slow and gentle, completely different from all the other ones they’ve shared throughout the night. Natsuhi’s hands found the back of Eva’s head, fingers tangling in her hair and tilting her head down to better reciprocate the kiss. She always hated how good Eva looked when she let her hair down.

Breaking the kiss, Eva gently held Natsuhi by the hips and spun her around before sitting the two of them down inside the now full bathtub. With Natsuhi sitting between her legs and her back pressed against her, Eva holding her close, her arms around Natsuhi’s waist. 

Natsuhi let her head drop against Eva’s shoulder, secretly allowing herself to appreciate how beautiful the other woman’s profile was; her hair down and her expression soft, no trace of the usual malice it always held. It made her look younger, dare she say vulnerable. Human.

Silently, Natsuhi brought a hand to rest on top of one of Eva’s that laid idly on her stomach and intertwined their fingers. Eva said nothing, just curled her fingers as well. Her other hand left Natsuhi’s waist in favor of gently running through her hair.

Neither of them dared to say anything. To break the spell they were under. In that moment, hearing the other’s voice would only bring them back to reality. The reality in which they’re married, the reality in which they have children. The reality in which they’re sisters-in-law who’ve been at odds with each other since the very first day. The reality in which two women doing the things they’ve done together is shameful and wrong.

But none of those things mattered at that moment. In that moment, it was only the two of them together in the mansion’s bathroom, their bodies pressed together and their fingers intertwined.

Using the hand that was not holding Eva’s, Natsuhi turned the other woman’s face in her direction, bringing their lips together for another gentle kiss. A kiss devoid of tongue and of hate, of shame and of years of animosity.

Because in that very moment in that bathtub, between the two of them, no feelings existed other than those of painful longing.

**Author's Note:**

> So... uh, yeah. Like I said, can't write porn, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head and wanted more Evanatsu content so we got this I guess
> 
> The idea of Natsuhi wearing garter belts came from that ridiculous DVD cover. You know the one.


End file.
